Childhood
by miNt Icey
Summary: They were childhood friends, but his father finds her a weakness and sends her away. Will they find each other in the end? Will they have a happy ending? Read and find out. GaaraxOC
1. Chapter 1

Childhood

(A/N I don't own any of the Naruto characters. I'm working on a lot of stories and this story is like my tenth one and I think this one is good enough to be shown. So enjoy.)

'He held out a red ball that had gotten stuck on the cliff. All the other kids started to run away from him, but I didn't know why, all I knew was that he was a kid and his name was Gaara. He looked so heartbroken when we started to run, so I stopped as the others ran on. I walked up to him and took the ball from him. _"Thank You, Gaara."_'

"…Gaara."

_Gaara's POV_

'_"Thank You."_ was all she said before she grabbed my hand. No one had ever touched me like this girl. Everyone would avoid me as if I was a monster, but this girl came up to me willingly and dragged me to play. I would never forget that day. That was the day when I actually felt normal. It felt like a heavy burden was lifted from my shoulders. That day I felt free of Shukaku and I was…happy.

_"Gaara let's be friends forever ok?"_

_"Yes Naomi I would like that very much"_

_"Yatta I have a new friend"_ But then every good thing comes to an end sooner or later.

_"Naomi you're late today…… are you alright?" _She had tackled me and was holding onto my shirt as if I was her only lifeline. She had her head buried into my chest and I felt something warm seep through. _"Naomi, look at me."_ She finally looked up and she had tears in her eyes. _"Naomi did someone hurt you?" _You shook your head violently from side to side. _"G-gaara I'm sorry" _We stood like that for a while. _"Gaara I need to tell you something." "What's wrong?" _She stood there clutching my shirt, silently crying. _"I just wanted to tell you something."_ Her voice sounded happy as she lifted her head. She glanced up at me and smiled. _"I just heard that I was adopted into a family in the Village Hidden in the Sound. Isn't that great?" _I stood there too shocked to say anything. Naomi was still smiling but tears flowed from her eyes. She began to shake as she smiled up at me but I made no move to comfort her.

"_Hey Gaara isn't that great?" _she asked. I stared coldly down at her and she smiled up at me one last time before she turned around and ran.

What you said next I didn't hear, but I didn't chase after you. All I did was watch you as you walked away growing smaller and smaller. The wind blew across the desert as I silently walked back home.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I might get off subject so haha sorry.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the blah blah blah god this is annoying. Me+Naruto character no no sigh)

**Chapter 2**

_10 years later (Gaara now is 15 and in chapter one he was 5.)_

_Your POV_

"…Gaara." 'Why…. Why do I still think about you? It's been almost 10 years.' Then I fell over feeling an unbearable pain in my chest.

"Naomi, are you alright?" asked one of the ninjas in the village.

"Yes I'm alright," I replied. "It just hurt for a second… Besides that what do you want? Did grandfather send for me?"

"Yes Naomi."

"Thank you. You may leave now."

"Yes." The ninja backed out of my room and shut the door.

I still remember that day when the Kazekage sent me here.

'Why… why did I have to leave? My guess was that the Kazekage thought that I was getting to close to Gaara, so he sold me off to the Village Hidden in the Sound. Then one day I don't remember when, but I was sent here. What surprised me was that the Hokage was a kind and gentle man because I was told that every leader must be cruel to keep his people in line, but the people here loved him for his kindness. He taught me everything a ninja should know, so I could protect myself if we ever got into a war. He even adopted me as a granddaughter. When he told me that he had adopted me I hugged him so hard he turned blue and one of the ANBU ninjas who weren't laughing pried me off. I walked down the hall to my grandfather's library.

"Grandfather, may I come in?"

"Naomi come in."

"What did you wish to ask me Grandfather," I asked, curiously as I opened the door.

"As you should know the Chunnin Exams are coming up and I thought that you would want to watch the main matches with me, but you must stay hidden because I wouldn't want some man to come and kidnap you now would I."

"Humph… Grandfather you know I'm better than any ANBU ninja and I did almost defeat you that one time last year."

"Yes I remember." We started to laugh and talk about that match when someone kicked open the door.

"Hey Naomi I challenge you!" yelled Konohamaru. He ran towards me and threw a shuriken, but being the student of a Hokage I caught it between my fingers.

"Yo Kono-chibi."

"Take that back," yelled Konohamaru as he rushed towards me.

"Kono-chibi you know you can' beat me," I mocked. He kept trying to punch me as I held his head laughing through the entire thing.

"Konohamaru," yelled Ebisu "Get back here this instance."

"We better get going Naomi I have a meeting so you have the day off, so get dressed and disguise yourself if you go outside," said Grandfather.

"Yes sir."

_Naruto's POV_

'My match with Neji is in two weeks and I've been unconscious for the last two days, so I have to train hard, but first a ninja must feed themselves and the best place is right here.'

I stopped in front of Ichiraku Noodle Bar and went inside. It was empty except for a really cute, slender teenage girl. I sat down next to her and ordered some ramen. She also ordered one as well. We both ate in a comfortable silence only the occasional slurping broke the silence. We finished at the same time and ordered over and over and over again. It soon turned into an eating contest. The bowls continues to pile up and we continued to eat.

"Naruto, what are you doing eating so much. You have to train for the matches," Sakura yelled from behind me.

"Oh Sakura-chan I was eating and it tasted so good and I couldn't lose a match especially to a girl," I explained.

"Seems like I win Naruto," said a shy voice. I turned around to see the girl. She wore a simple white kimono with a red obi. There was no symbol on her clothes to show that she belonged to a major family. She had long hair and it was neatly kept in a large red bow.

"Humph I say it's a tie. I would have won if Sakura didn't interrupt," I said. She smiled lightly at his childish behavior and nodded.

"I'll pay for your food because it was my fault we ended up having an eating contest," she said, bowing.

"Really?!" I shouted.

"Sure."

"Thank you…ummm what's your name?"

"It's a secret," she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She pulled out a black pouch with a red butterfly stitched into the side. She paid the old man and Ayame and left. I stared at the direction she left in.

"Oi Naruto, come on we're late," Sakura cried out.

"Coming," I answered.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_"It's a secret."_

_Naomi's POV _

I paid the old man who ran the restaurant and left. No goodbyes and I'll see you around. I just had a feeling that I was going to see him again. I stared up at the sky and gasped.

"I'm going to be late!"

I quickly ran towards the Hokage tower and raced through the hallways.

"Sorry I'm late Grandpa," I cried as I ran into my Grandfather's room. He looked up at me with a serious expression.

"Naomi I need to tell you something."

"What is it," I asked worried about your only grandfather.

"Next week is the main matches so a lot of the neighboring lords will come and watch and a lot of ninjas will be here, so I want you to be on guard."

"That's it. You had me going there or something Grandpa and don't worry I'm always on guard."

"Yes just like when you were at Ichiraku," he said jokingly.

"Oh…. yeah about that well you see… the ramen was so good and…" I stuttered trying to find a way out. I stopped when I saw him pull out a form.

"Naomi, why did you assign this mission?" he asked. I stared at it for a second before staring at the ground guiltily.

"Well…you see…I can't fight anyone anymore. They either go easy on me or they're too weak. I don't know something like that." I was ashamed he had seen it.

"Ah I see you should have told me, so I could sign you up for the main matches."

"…" His words finally sunk in and I practically jumped over his desk into his lap. "Grandpa! You really mean it," I asked. He nodded.

"You are the best grandfather I've ever had," I said as I hugged his neck.

"Just be careful not to hurt them to much ok."

"Ok and thank you so much for trusting me and letting me fight in the matches," I said sincerely.

"It's ok now go to sleep its late."

"Ok good night Grandpa."

"Good night."

_One Week Later_

I was walking down the hall the tell Grandpa I was going out when a heavy bundle ran into me.

"Sorry I didn't see you…" said the boy.

"Good morning Konohamaru. Where are you going to in such a rush?"

"I'm going to meet up with Naruto and my friends."

"Ok but be careful he seems sort of irresponsible and I wouldn't want my little brother to get hurt now would I," I said as I ruffled Konohamaru's hair.

"Hey I'm not little…oh no I'm late…bye." I watched him run around the corner and disappear. I turned around and almost ran into Kakashi.

"Damn Kakashi you sure know how to scare a girl half to death," I said getting angrily.

"Sorry I was just going to give these reports to the Hokage," he said.

"I'll go give it to him since I'm going there right now," I said as I reached for the folder.

"It's ok. Why don't we walk there together? I wouldn't want you to get hurt or anything."

"Yeah right." We walked to my grandfather's room in a comfortable silence. I went up to the door and knocked.

"Grandpa it's me and Kakashi is with me may we come in?"

"Come in."

I opened the door and saw Grandpa staring to the Fourth Hokage's picture. I felt bad for him because I knew how he felt about the Hokage's death.

"Third here are the reports from my team," Kakashi said as he placed the folder on the desk. Than he left, winking at me as he passed me.

'Jerk, why does he have to be so insensitive.'

"Naomi," he said breaking my train of thought.

"Yes?"

"I want you to watch Konohamaru today. I feel that Naruto will get him into trouble," he said.

"Ok you can count on me Third," I said saluting my grandfather. That made him laugh and I felt glad that he was alright, so I left to look for Konohamaru. I was jumping on the rooftops when an explosion caught my eye.

'Yellow, pink, and orange smoke that definitely is Konohamaru.' It was pretty far from where I was so I had to hurry. I was almost there when something caught my eye… it was a candy store.

'Hmm maybe I should buy some candy for Kono-chibi and his friends and for myself of course.'

I jumped down nearly scaring the owner and bought four pounds of candy. I jumped back up onto the roof and started to jump to where the smoke came from. What I saw almost made me drop the candy. This weird boy with his face painted was holding Konohamaru by his neck. I saw Konohamaru kicking him trying to get free and that boy started to tighten his grip on Konohamaru's scarf. I knew that scarf was going to choke him one day. I jumped down in front of Naruto and scared him half to death.

"Who the hell are you?" he yelled.

"I'm a friend."

"Help," Konohamaru cried and that got my attention back to the problem at hand.

"Let him go," I said angrily.

"Better do as she says Kankuro," a girl said.

"And if I don't," he said as he started to tighten his grip again. Suddenly he gasped and started to cradle his hand and to do so he dropped Konohamaru. I ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground, but doing that made me fall forward. I used my body as a shield so Konohamaru wouldn't get hurt. I sat up and ignored the pain on my back. I looked at Konohamaru and he was gasping for breath.

"Kono-chibi, are you ok," I asked gently.

"Yes thanks to you," he said as he gave me the cutest face I have ever seen.

"Aw you are so cute," I said as I hugged him.

"Naomi… can't… breathe."

"Oh sorry."

I looked up and saw Sasuke. He was throwing a rock up and down. Than he caught it in his fist and crushed it until it became dust.

'Why does he have to be all cool it's annoying?' The girls were yelling his name and the boys were yelling angrily.

"Shut up all of you," I roared. I was still pissed at what Kankuro did to my brother.

"I'll only warn you once Kankuro if you ever come near Konohamaru I will kill you," I said coldly. I saw smirk, but I knew he wouldn't bother Konohamaru again. I grinned victoriously and held Konohamaru protectively.

_Back to Kankuro and Sasuke_

"Hey come down from there. I hate people like you who think they're so clever," he said than when he saw that Sasuke wasn't coming down he grabbed the bundle on his back and started to unwrap it.

"Hey, you're not thinking of using Karasu," Temari said.

I watched as they had the stare down.

"Kankuro, stop," said a cold voice. I looked up and saw… "Gaara."

Naomi-pleasant one; above all, beauty


	4. ANNOUNCEMENTS

ANNOUNCEMENTS

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Okay I didn't have Internet for like a year now and I finally got it up and running. Over that time gap I reread my story and edited like crazy. And some of you are asking me why she wears a mask. Well I'll get to it and at this rate this story is going to have a lot of chapters. So kind of like filler stories. And they're all older in most of my stories because…well it doesn't seem right that a little 12 year boy is going around with a knife stabbing people now does it. Not saying that it still won't be wrong as a 16 year old, but hey it's a story.


	5. Chapter 4

(AN:….Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. I was working on other stories and kind of fixing the other chapters. This chapter might not be any good because well….I suck at the middle of stories.)

**Chapter 4**

_Konohamaru's POV_

"Naomi," I cried. I saw her fall over holding her chest. "What's wrong?" Before she could answer she fell over in a dead faint.

"Naruto something's wrong with her." Everyone gathered around me as I held my sister. Her body was shaking and her hand wouldn't let go of her chest. I glanced over to Sasuke and that scary looking guy, Gaara.

"Let's go. We didn't come here to play around," Gaara said. They started to walk away from us. I felt my sister's body calm down a bit and her grip lessened.

"Just wait one second," Sakura cried.

"What's your name?" Sasuke said cutting in.

"You mean me," Temari asked.

"No, the one next to you with the gourd."

"Gaara of the Desert and I am also interested in you. Your name?"

"It's Uchiha Sasuke."

My sister flinched when she heard Gaara say his name and I assumed it was because Gaara had done something to her. I laid my sister's head down on my scarf and stood up. I ran over to where he was with a kunai in hand, but before I could reach him sand wrapped around my body.

"Stupid you sealed your own fate," Kankuro said.

"What do you want boy?" Gaara asked.

"What did you do to her?" I hissed.

"I've never been in this village," Gaara stated.

"Than why did she flinch when you said your name?"

"You're starting to annoy me." The sand began to squeeze my body slowly and I let out a cry.

_Naomi's____POV_

I was in the desert and I saw a red ball roll over to me. I looked up and saw Gaara when he was little. He was crying silently and I tried to go comfort him, but I couldn't move. He slowly started to grow into someone I didn't know. Than I was alone and I saw a small light and it slowly started to get bigger and bigger and I heard someone scream. I grabbed a kunai out of my bag and threw it in the direction the scream came from. I turned my head and saw Konohamaru in a nest of sand. I saw blood trickle out of his mouth and nose and his breathing became more labored.

"Gaara, stop it," I screamed.

"Naomi," Konohamaru choked out.

"Let him go," I cried as I struggled to stand up. Sakura came over to help me up and I waved her hand away.

"Why aren't you guys helping him?!"

"We tried but we're getting blocked by sand," Naruto retorted.

"And you call yourselves Konoha ninjas," I said angrily.

"What?!" Naruto yelled.

"Just shut up and stay out of my way." I looked at the situation at hand. Kankuro and Temari were standing behind Gaara and they looked scared and worried. Sasuke and Naruto were breathing a bit faster than usual and I guessed because they tried to help Konohamaru.

Sakura came beside me. "They've been fighting for a few minutes but the sand keeps attacking them."

"Okay. Summoning Jutsu, Earth Style," I cried as I slammed my hand into the ground. The earth began to rumble and than everything became quiet. While Gaara was distracted I grabbed a kunai with a rope attached to it and threw it at Konohamaru. It went through the sand and Konohamaru turned to me and smiled which meant he grabbed it. I pulled as hard as I could and Konohamaru flew towards me still hanging onto the rope. I had my arms outstretched to catch him, but than the pain came back full force and Konohamaru crashed into me making us slam into the fence behind us. The kunai I had used to get him out was embedded into my left arm.

"Naomi," he cried.

"Hey Kono-chibi you ok," I asked as I ruffled his hair weakly. I felt a cold wind on my face and reached up to find my mask missing.

"My mask," I cried as shot up.

_Gaara's POV_

I watched as the girl used trickery to get that boy back. Why did she fight for him? Did she love him? I grabbed my head where my scar was it was starting to burn, but it left as quickly as I came.

"Temari, Kankuro let's go," I commanded. I'm going to keep a very close eye on that girl.

_Naomi's_ _POV_

Gaara left before he saw me, not like he would remember me. I remember what I said to him before I left. Right now I wished I never told him to forget me but that's selfish of me isn't it.

I left him. The Kazekage ruined everything for me. I was going to tell Gaara that even though no one loved him I would make it up to him. I would love him no matter what. Even if he had a demon inside of him I wasn't scared. I would always stay with him. I could feel tears pouring down my face.

'Why? Did I miss you this much? Do I still love you?' That was all I thought before I fainted again.

_Sasuke's POV_

"Sakura go help Naruto get home," I commanded.

"Ok Sasuke," she said, eager to please me. That girl we met at Ichiraku was lying there unconscious and you could clearly see she was still crying. Konohamaru was hanging over her with a worried expression on his face.

"She just fainted."

"Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be helping Naruto," Konohamaru asked me.

"No I should really help you get her back home," I said as I picked her up. She stirred a bit at my touch. "…Gaara," she muttered. Her mask was off so I could see her face clearly. When she muttered that guys name I felt jealous. No stop I can't fall for a girl I have to have my revenge for what Itachi did to our clan. I looked down at that girl again and watched her last tear slowly fall over her cheek. I smiled and swore to myself that after I kill Itachi and Gaara I would come back for her.

_Dream Mode_

'_Please Gaara __please __forget about me and find someone else. Sayonara Gaara'_

"Gaara wait up," I cried as I tried to catch up to my redheaded crush. He didn't hear me and kept running. I tried to run faster and call out his name, but my voice wouldn't work and the ground beneath me was slowly starting to swallow me into its darkness.

"GAARA," I screamed.

_End of Dream_

I woke up and found myself in the arms of Sasuke.

"You're awake," Sasuke said as he glanced down at me.

I nodded dumbly. I looked around and saw that we were in the middle of the village. Someone's missing I looked around to find Konohamaru gone.

"Sasuke where's Konohamaru," I asked trying to get out of his arms. He landed and wouldn't let go of me. I saw some of the girl's giving me looks when we landed.

"Where's Konohamaru? He's not hurt is he? What if he is? Let go of me Sasuke I have to go look for him," I said frantically.

"Don't worry he went off with his friends and went somewhere," he said with a small smile.

'Damn he should smile more. He looks so handsome.' I was staring at him so intently that I didn't notice him asking me something.

"Oh sorry can you repeat that?" I asked my cheeks flaming red.

"Where do you live?"

"Oh no that's ok I can walk from here," I said as I tried to get down. At first he wouldn't let go and he was giving me a funny look but he let go soon enough.

_One Hour Later_

"Naomi what happened," the Hokage asked.

"Well…" I started putting my hand behind my head with a nervous laugh. "You see it's funny. I kind of gotintoanotherfight," I said quickly.

"What?" he said as he raised his eyebrow.

"If you don't mind me interrupting she just fainted while trying to get Konohamaru out of trouble," Kakashi said as he walked in.

"Naomi, how many people saw you fight?" he asked.

"Oh well there's Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and three of the sand ninjas," I said.

He sighed wearily.

"Naomi you were always a magnet for trouble," he said with a smile plastered on his face.

"I'm not in trouble," I asked.

"How could I be angry at my only granddaughter?" I smiled and ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Cause if you were mad at me I would have to use that face," I mumbled into his chest. He gave out a warm laugh and patted my back as he hugged me back.

I headed for my room to get another mask and a swimming suit. It was hot that day and I needed a nice cool dip in the lake to cool down. I quickly changed into my swimsuit and tied my hitai ate around my waist. I searched through my clothes until I found a loose white shirt and some shorts before I left.

(AN: If this story sucked then please please please tell me so I can fix it.)


	6. Chapter 5

(A/N sorry I haven't been on for a while. My internets been down and I was trying to fix this fanfic until it was perfect. It's not perfect and my OC is such a Mary-Sue that I want to his her TT. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 5 of "Childhood.")

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 5**

_At the lake_

I reached the lake and stared at the waterfall. I smiled when I remembered the time my grandfather taught me how to walk on water. He pushed me off the top of the waterfall and said I would die if I didn't control my chakra. It obviously worked.

"Naomi," Naruto cried as he ran towards me. Water was dripping from his trunks onto the thirsty earth below.

"Hey Naruto," I said happily. "Why are you here?"

"It was hot and I had nothing else to do."

"Same here." I found a spot under a giant oak tree and spread out a blanket. I carefully placed my holster down and quickly stripped out of my shirt and shorts.

"Hey Naruto let's go jump off the waterfall," I cried as I ran towards the waterfall. "Naruto come on. It's no fun alone."

"Wait up!" He quickly jumped up the side of the waterfall in large clumsy jumps.

"Ready?" I asked. The waterfall was four stories high and very steep. We were at the edge of a river using our chakra to stand still. Some of the ninja's were watching us as they lazily kicked water with their feet.

"Ready. Set. GO!" Naruto and I jumped. He curled his body into a ball and I did a few twists and turns for the audience just before we hit the water I faced the water and assumed a swan position. We surfaced soaking wet and laughing like children. Than I felt a murderous intent from somewhere in the forest, but I brushed it off thinking it was some animal hunting.

Water flew into my face and I sputtered. I looked and saw three younger genin's laughing and saying how fun it was. Their parents called over to them saying that they had to go. Now there was only Naruto and I and some other Chunnin's.

"Hey Naruto, want to jump again?" There was no answer and I looked around. Naruto was gone and I saw bubbles coming out of the water.

I dived underwater and searched for Naruto. I found him he was slowly losing breath and his leg was caught on something. I gathered chakra into my hand and cut through and swam up dragging Naruto along with me. When I got to the surface I gathered chakra at my feet and carried Naruto to solid ground. He wasn't breathing and his face was slowly turning blue. I tried to pump the water out of his system, but it didn't seem to work. There was one last resort.

"Why me," I mumbled. I lifted the mask over my chin so it would only show my lips and knelt down to Naruto's face. I tilted his head by pushing up his chin, pinched his nose and placed my mouth over his.

At that same moment Gaara and Sasuke walked onto this scene. Sasuke ran up to get a better view and Gaara was staring at the scar that was on her back. He shook his head and walked back from where he came from.

'Why is she kissing Naruto?' Sasuke was hiding behind a tree, so the leaves were making it hard to see. Than he saw Naruto get up and Naomi hug him.

I was trying to revive Naruto and after a minute or two he coughed up water. I quickly pulled my mask down to cover my swollen lips.

"You're alive," I cried as I hugged him.

"C-can't…b-b-breath," Naruto sputtered.

"Sorry. What happened anyways?" Naruto bowed his head and stared at his hands.

"Well when the kids jumped down from the waterfall one of them hit me on the head and I was knocked unconscious," he said sheepishly.

"Stupid," I said as I hit him gently on the head. Naruto began to laugh and a gurgling noise emitted from his stomach.

"Let's go get something to eat," I said as I got up.

"By the way how did you get me breathing again?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"Um well…you see." Naruto got it and blushed.

"Oh that…yeah thanks." We stood there blushing for what seemed like eternity until a stone was thrown at Naruto. It hit him right behind his ear and he fell into the water with a loud splash.

"What the h-," Naruto said. He came back up spitting out any water that had gotten into his mouth. Blood started to trickle down his chin.

"Naruto," I cried. I ran into the water and lifted his hair to find a deep long gash. Blood was flowing down, quickly. I gathered chakra into my hand and started to heal it.

"Wow is there anything that you can't do," Naruto asked. I smiled sadly as I got out of the water.

"There are a lot of things I can't do," I said as I stared at the ground. A silence enveloped the area but it was a comforting silence. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and found Naruto staring at me with a sad glint in his eyes.

"Let's go get some ramen."

"Oh yeah let's go." We quickly got dried and wore clothes over our swimsuits. We laughed and talked all the way. Naruto was telling me an embarrassing story about my grandfather.

"…And than he fainted with blood pouring out of his nose." Naruto choked out. We were using each other as supports to stay standing, but to no avail. We fell over laughing, clutching our sides and tears streaming down our face.

"I-I can't bel-believe he-he did that," I cried before I started to laugh again. People were staring at us like we were crazy but I didn't care I was having a good time. After a minute of laughing we picked ourselves up and walked to Ichiraku's.

"I think I busted a rib," I said as I grabbed my bruised sides.

"Are you ok?" Kakashi asked as he appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah, what brings you here Kakashi," I asked both of us smiling behind our masks.

"Just came by to enjoy some ramen."

"Sure." Naruto stood at the side and felt a cold wind blow past him.

"Is it just me or did it suddenly get really cold?" he asked out loud.

"Of course not," we said at the same time. Naruto decided not to push it and walked into Ichiraku's.

"Ah welcome Naruto," the owner said happily to his number one customer. "And the Copy-Nin is here also. Ah and who is this your…" he said as he lifted a pinkie at Naruto. Ayame hit her father in embarrassment and Naruto blushed and mumbled a no. Aiko sat down in between Kakashi and Naruto. Three bowls of steamy ramen was placed in front of them. Naruto quickly glanced over at them to see them take off their masks. Their bowls were completely cleaned and they said a thank you. Naruto looked down in defeat. He quickly finished fourteen bowls and they all paid for the food. Kakashi quickly left as soon as they stepped outside.

"So Naomi where do you live? I'll walk you there," Naruto offered. Naomi turned to him and he saw her eyes smile.

"It's alright. I can go by myself." She turned around and was about to leave when she turned back around. "Oh yeah I just remembered I'm going to be in the Chunnin exams and if I'm against you. You better fight your hardest." She disappeared before Naruto could ask.

I walked to my room and locked the door behind me. My room was an average size with a connected bathroom. A queen sized bed with light blue sheets and dark blue pillows was placed in the back of the room and a small couch and a table was closer to the door. I walked into the bathroom and began to undress. I winced when my hand brushed against a scar on my hip. I walked over to the full-length mirror and released the henge I was holding.

Scars decorated my body from my head to my legs. It started from my forehead a small scar and then a long thin scar that started from my chin to my collarbone. A large scar wrapped itself around my neck like a snake. There were more scars but most of them were smaller and disappearing from my body. My body had gotten better over the years received from the best medic-nins but one of the scars wouldn't disappear. It was a once a large gash on my back but now it was a large piece of white flesh. It would never change its color and sometimes I would wake up in the middle of the night as pain shot through my back.

I turned away from the mirror and walked into the bathtub. I turned on the hot water and stepped in.

_Flashback_

_I was walking through the village and headed towards the playground to meet Gaara. I got there and he wasn't there. It was unusual for him to be late. I was usually the one running and trying to get there on time. I walked over to the swing and sat down._

_The sun was setting and Gaara was still nowhere to be seen. I shivered slightly when I felt something behind me. I turned around and saw…_

I shot up from my bed and glanced around my room. My heart was thundering in my chest and a pain shot through my back.

"So you're finally awake," my grandfather said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Konohamaru found you in the bathtub drowning."

"Oh."

"I was thinking of taking you out of the exams..."

"No, Grandpa. I'm alright it was just something from when I was younger."

"Well if you don't feel better by tomorrow I will pull you out of the exams. No ifs ands or buts," he said strictly.

"Okay," I said with a smile. He smiled before heading out.

"Go to sleep now so you can get better," he said before he shut the door behind him.

"Good night Grandfather."


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N: hey yeah I'm still alive. I bet some of you guys want to kill me for not updating. ;;; sorry a lot of things were going on and I was off doing other stuff. I've been messing around with my other fanfics trying to fix them and I totally strayed from this one. Trying to write a "perfect" fanfic is hard. I've read some other fanfics and they are really really really good. They make me feel so bad. XP. I've also read other people ranting about how they hate Mary-Sues and it makes me feel bad with my character cause she is such a Mary-Sue stabs self I can't make her not perfect. I mean better pairing your favorite bishie with some not perfect girl cause they are perfect...if you understand what I'm saying --;;. Thanks for sticking with me and hopefully some of you will come back and read this til the end. I'm working on the next chapter right now but it's 2 in the morning so I don't know how good it will come out. If you have anything bad you want to say about my fanfic please tell me so I can improve myself. Thank you...unless it's really harsh then keep it to yourself.)

Good comments make me happy :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. It belongs to some name I keep forgetting.

_ Next Day_

Naomi was already up before the sun had peeked over the horizon and ready for a fight. She pulled a silver bracelet onto her wrist and it embedded itself into her skin. This bracelet enabled her henge to stay up even when she was unconscious and all she had to do was send a steady amount of chakra into it for a few minutes. It was something her grandfather had made up one day when he was looking through some scrolls. She wore a pair of loose black pants and she wore a tight white shirt with the Konoha symbol on the back. She tied her headband around her left arm and she placed her holster around her thigh. Her hair was tied up into a loose bun, which caused some of the shorter hairs to fall around her face accenting eyes. She wrapped white cloth over any piece of skin that actually showed and for the final touch she placed a metal plate over her mouth. It was made to become like a second skin to her face. Now the only thing that showed were her eyes and some of the skin surrounding it.

"Naomi," someone said as they opened the door slowly. It was Konohamaru.

"Good morning Konohamaru. Do you want me to take you to the Academy today?" she asked.

"No it's just…" he ran to her and hugged. "Good luck today Naomi," he said.

"Thanks," she said as she hugged him back. "Better get to the Academy or you'll be late."

"Tell me about the fight later on," Konohamaru smiled up at her and ran out of her room leaving the door wide open. Naomi smiled behind her mask and walked out, closing the door behind her.

She quickly made her way to the arena. She stood there and glanced at the other fighters. Most of the fighters were already there except for Naruto. Naomi giggled at that and Gaara turned to her. Her eyes sparkled brightly as she laughed. They smiled gently. Naomi stopped laughing but the smile was still there in her eyes as she glanced at the other fighters. She began to wonder who she would be fighting.

Shikamaru stood there and stared up at the sky. Temari was leaning against her giant fan and Kankuro was tightening something under the bandages he carried. Shino stood there silently and didn't even move a muscle. Neji stood tall and prideful next to everyone else. An unknown sound-nin stood as if a heavy weight was dragging him forward and he had bandages around his entire body almost like hers. Naomi sighed silently and sat down on the ground with a pout though her eyes remained silent.

She pulled out a sword and began to sharpen it with a kunai. It shone in the light and the light blinded anyone who was unlucky enough to look. She smirked when she heard Kankuro curse. When the sword was sharp enough to cut through a piece of her hair she slid it back into its sheath. The seats were beginning to fill and the noise was getting louder and louder as everyone spoke of Sasuke's fight against Gaara. Naomi stood proudly and took another look at her opponents. That's when she noticed Gaara staring at her. Her heart began to beat wildly as he continued to stare at her. Suddenly her heart clenched in pain. She grabbed her chest and quickly placed a henge on herself. They would only see her standing there smirking but in reality she was coughing and choking back on her own blood as it forced it's way up her throat. She looked up to make sure no one saw her.

He stared at the girl her eyes were so warm. He remembered the feeling long ago when she was around but she left and so did that feeling. At night when he would sit out under the moons light he would crave that warmth. Now it was back and it was because of that girl. She was standing still and that's when he noticed that she wasn't moving and her eyes were dull and lifeless. His eyes widened a hair's length when he saw her on the ground coughing up blood.

A sudden rumbling cause the entire field to quiet down and everyone turned to the source of the noise. A figure was headed their way and everyone could hear a herd of cows. Naruto burst into the field and one of the bulls came and hurled him towards Naomi. She couldn't move out of his way and before he slammed into her he was thrown into the air. Naruto came screaming back down towards the earth and he hit it with his face first.

"You're late," Shikamaru said to Naruto.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly trying to laugh off his embarrassment. He turned to Naomi and waved.

"Good morning Naomi," he said as he walked over to her henge. Naomi reached into her kunai pouch and pulled out a pill and swallowed it. She got up and removed the henge, ignoring the dull ache in her chest.

"Good morning, Naruto," she said. He stared at her attire and his face heated up when he remembered what happened the day before. "Naruto is your head alright?"

He nodded quickly and erased the blush from his face. Her eyes smiled warmly before they returned to their indifferent state. All the contestants turned to the crowd and they cheered. Naomi heard Naruto whispering in her ear and leaned towards his voice.

"Sasuke isn't here," he said with a worried tone. She turned her head and looked at the line of ninjas. Naruto was right.

"Don't worry I'm sure he'll come soon. He won't miss a chance to become number one and I highly doubt he'll let you pass him," she whispered back. He got a competitive fire in his eyes and stared on ahead.

"First match Naruto against Neji." The crowd quieted down at the name of a Hyuuga against the Nine-Tails.

"Good luck Naruto," Naomi said quietly.

Naruto and Neji faced each other; one with determination burning in his eyes while the other had confidence and arrogance surrounding the air around him. The crowd cheered the ninjas on.

"Start," Genma cried as he jumped back. Naruto immediately charged at Neji; throwing shuriken and kunai's at him. Neji quickly dodged most of them and caught a few of them between his fingers. Screams from the girls filled the stage and Naomi winced at its volume. Naruto quickly did his shadow clone jutsu and surrounded Neji with a hundred clones but only one was real. They all attacked Neji but all he did was hit them once and they would disappear. A fierce fight began and Naomi watched with curiosity building up in her.

'Who's going to win? Naruto look out.' She was so concentrated on the fight that she didn't notice herself leaning over the railing. Her feet were the only thing keeping her from falling. Neji hit Naruto over and over again and Naruto fell over in pain. She fell back and began to rock back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Gaara's eyes widened in shock she was doing the same exact thing as that girl. When they were younger she would always rock herself on the balls of her feet when she was waiting for something to happen.

_ Flashback_

_** "Why do you always do that?" Gaara asked her.**_

_** "Do what?"**_

_** "That," he said as he pointed at her feet. She stopped for a second before continuing. **_

_** "It's a habit of mine. I always do that when I think something big is going to happen," she said with a smile.**_

_** "What's going to happen?" he asked curiously.**_

_** "I don't know but I'll find out soon enough."**_

_** "Is it going to bad or good?"**_

_** "Sometimes it's bad but sometimes it's good," she said happily.**_

_ End of Flashback_

The next day she left and he never saw her again. The girl turned to him and she smiled kindly at him. He glared at her coldly before turning back to the fight. Naruto and Neji had met with equally strong moves and an explosion sounded throughout the arena. Two bodies were sent crashing into the ground and when the dust cleared two holes were smoking and it was impossible to tell who was who. A few suspenseful second ticked by until a hand shot up from one of the holes. Neji climbed out gasping for air. He said something to the body of the unconscious Naruto. Suddenly the ground beneath him split and Naruto jumped out and slammed his fist into Neji's chin. He won. The crowd cheered loudly as he ran around the arena with vigor. He ran back up to the waiting area and Naomi hugged him.

"That's was an amazing fight," she said.

"Thanks," Naruto said bashfully.


	8. Chapter 7

Childhood

AN: hey everybody that is still reading this story ;;; think of this as an early Christmas gift and I'll work all night tonight and tomorrow and try to get the next chapter on. Thanks for sticking with me and believing that I wasn't dead. XP Christmas is coming up and hopefully I'll get enough from my job to buy a tablet for myself LOL. Okay anyways **READ THIS: **I skipped everything when Kankuro quits and everything cause I was to lazy to type it up ;;;. Don't worry you didn't miss anything exciting or maybe it's my fault for being lazy and not thinking of a better plot TT.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO FOR THE LAST TIME!! mopes in dark corner with Gaara plushie

"Next match Dosu Kinuta vs. Naomi!" he cried. Naomi jumped down in excitement and practically ran to the center in childish joy. Dosu took his time as he slowly walked towards the center.

"Begin."

They stared each other down and the crowd watched. Naomi suddenly disappeared and then multiple kunai's rained down on him. He blocked them with the strange metal box on his arm and looked around for her.

"Block this," she cried as she threw a fuuma shuriken from behind him. He turned around and knocked it from his path but he didn't expect it to close and fall down. He jumped back but not quick enough; his arm had a small but deep cut.

"You're pretty good," he said.

"Thank you but don't think that will flattery will get you anywhere," she said. Suddenly Dosu flew into the air and Naomi disappeared.

_**'Just kill him already. It's getting so annoying,' **_a voice whispered. A feral grin spread across her face as she pulled out a kunai. She ran in front of him and was about to stab it into his throat when she stopped. Something was wrong. Her mind screamed 'Danger,' but she didn't know where it was coming from.

"Don't get distracted," Dosu cried as he hit her in the stomach with his metal speaker. She took a direct hit and flew backwards and hit the ground. She lay there in a daze before she slowly got up.

_**"That **_hurt a lot, _**bastard,**_" her voice changed as she growled at Dosu. She pulled her katana from its sheath and the sunlight bounced off of it and blinded Dosu. He cursed and by the time his vision cleared she was gone. He tensed when he heard something behind him and quickly turned around but nothing was there. Everyone in the stadium began talking to each other. The girl had disappeared and Dosu was turning calmly to see where she had gone. She slowly stalked around Dosu as he tried to seek her out. She stopped when he raised his metal arm slowly up to his lips. Out of curiosity she stopped to see what he was doing. Then quickly she jumped back with a small gash appeared on her arm. She looked up and saw Dosu staring at his kunai and her blood dripping off of its end.

"I can't see you but we can still hear you."

"We?" Naomi jumped back again as another gash appeared on her shoulder. He held up his arm and smirked.

"This enhances any sound and now that I have a lock on you. You can't hide anymore."

"So…I just have to destroy your sound box and I'll beat you." She rushed head on with her katana behind her. He raised his arm to shield himself from her sword but before the sword hit she pulled it back and kicked him in the stomach. He flew back and landed twenty feet from where he was originally standing. He growled and got up and pulled up his metal amplifier. He aimed it at Naomi but before he could do anything it broke in two and his arm began to bleed. She smirked and before he could move she had her katana to his throat.

"The winner is Naomi."

"You put up a good fight," Naomi said as she held out her bandaged hand. Dosu smirked and shook her hand. She screamed when her hand suddenly ripped open. Dosu smirked and walked off the field as Naomi held her bleeding hand to her chest. Her hand began to glow a light green color as she began to heal her hand as best as she could. The pain lessened and the blood had stopped but her hand still pulsed with pain.

"Are you alright?" asked a medic ninja.

"Yeah I'm fine." She got up and glared at Dosu but he just smirked and walked out of the stadium. She growled angrily before heading for the stairs. She slowly walked up and sighed tiredly.

"Hey, Naomi!" Naruto called out as he ran down meeting her halfway.

"Hey, Naruto."

"That was a great fight and it was so cool how you cut right through his arm," he exclaimed.

"Thanks," she said sheepishly.

"Next match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara of the Sand!"

"Sasuke's fighting next. Let's hurry back and watch him," Naruto cried. They ran up the stairs and stopped when they heard something.

"Hey kid! We suggest you let Sasuke win or else," a ninja said as he punched his hand for emphasis. Ayumi peered over the wall and saw Gaara standing in between two ninjas.

"What are you two doing?" Shikamaru whispered. Naruto and Ayumi almost jumped in surprise before pulling Shikamaru down. She quickly shushed him and pointed over. They all watched with baited breath. Naomi already had an idea about what might happen.

'The sand is going to attack them and hurt them really badly,' she thought to herself. Her back started to hurt but she ignored it. Sand slowly began to flow out of Gaara's gourd before attacking the surprised ninjas. The closest one was swallowed by the sand and Ayumi felt her heart drop when she saw blood drip onto the sand.

'Gaara killed him!' The surviving ninja tried to run but the sand was too fast. The ninja saw Ayumi and cried out for help but she was too scared to move. A scream was heard but it was suddenly cut short by a sickening crunch. Gaara appeared from the dark hallway before walking down the stairs. Naruto and Shikamaru stared at him in fear but Ayumi was just shocked.

'What happened to you?' When Gaara was out of sight Naruto and Shikamaru collapsed onto the ground but Ayumi just stared in the direction he had gone.

"He could have killed us without even a second thought about it," Shikamaru said as his voice shook

"NO!" she yelled. "Gaara isn't like that!" She turned and ran down the stairs to catch up to her childhood friend. He wasn't very far. She stopped a few feet behind him before he turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. He saw her shift uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"I-I…good luck," she said with a smile before running back up the stairs. She missed the expression on his face when she ran up the stairs but her cheeks were burning with embarrassment and anger. Tears threatened to run down her face but she angrily wiped them away. She slowed down and saw that Naruto and Shikamaru were already gone.

"Why does this have to be so confusing?!" she cried as she shook her head. She sat down and leaned her body against the cement wall. The surface was cold and hard but she didn't care. Her eyes slowly began to close and the room swirled in front of her.

* * *

Naomi jumped up when she heard a scream. She ran through the hall and into the waiting room. She saw a giant sand shield and Sasuke was standing in front of it with his hand through it.

"What happened?"

"He broke through Gaara's ultimate defense and wounded him," Temari said to herself.

"BLOOD! MY BLOOD!" Gaara screamed. Naomi shuddered when she heard his voice. It was so high pitched and he sounded so scared. She wanted to just go down there and heal him. She looked around and saw that Naruto and Shikamaru were gone. She scanned the stadium and saw them arguing about something. Suddenly Naruto dropped to the ground along with almost everyone in the area.

'It's a genjutsu.' She quickly dispelled it.

'What's going on?'

"The Hokage!" a ninja cried. Her head shot up as she saw her grandfather standing there calmly with a kunai to his throat. She quickly jumped over the railing and landed near a bleeding Gaara and an angry Uchiha. Gaara looked up at her and she froze in fear.

'Those eyes…'

* * *

_The sun was setting and Gaara was still nowhere to be seen. I shivered slightly when I felt something behind me. I turned around and saw those same eyes. I fell over and tried to crawl away. I stopped when I noticed it was covering half of its face from view._

_"Gaara!" I cried in shock. He removed his hand from his face and I looked away._

_"Naomi!" he cried in sadness. I slowly turned my head to look at him once again and I began to cry._

_**Flashback within a flashback**_

_**After I told him that I was leaving I wanted to give him something to remember me by so when I got home I dug up one of my most precious stuffed animals. It was a small brown bear and it was the only thing that my parents had given before they died. I went back to the swing to see if he was there but he wasn't so I sat down and waited.**_

_**End of flashback**_

_I clutched the teddy bear to my chest and slowly walked towards him._

_"G-Gaara?" Fear clouded my reason and all I could do was walk towards him. My legs told me to turn around and run but I couldn't all I could do was watch as Gaara's figure came closer and closer. I reached out my hand to touch him but before I could I was lifted into the air by sand. I dropped my gift to him and gasped in shock._

_"G-Gaara!" I cried. He stared up at me with a pained expression._

_"You're just leaving me like everyone else."_

_"No." Tears ran down my face as the sand tightened._

_"You were afraid of me like everyone else so you were trying to leave me." He was quiet for a second. "I'll kill you." The sand slowly tightened again and I cried out in pain. I felt it rip my skin and my bones were cracking and I screamed._

_"You and mother will always be with me," he said with a smile but before he could kill me someone saved me. He got rid of the sand on my body and the blood began to flow quickly before spilling onto the ground. Gaara glared at the intruder._

_"Who are you?"_

_The man didn't answer. He pulled out a small black sphere and threw it onto the ground. Thick black smoke rose into the air and I coughed weakly._

_"You're going to be all right," he said kindly._

I didn't remember much of what happened next. All I knew was that I woke up in the Sound Village with multiple bandages on my body.

_"What's your name?" I asked shyly. The man that had saved me took off his mask and I saw that he was just a few years older than me._

_"It's Ka-."_

"Let's get out of here," Kankuro said as he grabbed Gaara. I sat there and watched them leave. My body wouldn't stop shaking and I wrapped my arms around myself to stop.

"Hey are you alright?"

I looked up and saw Sasuke stare at me. Somehow he made me calm down and I stood up. I nodded my head, not trusting my voice at the moment.

"Hokage!" a ninja cried. My head shot up and I saw a black barrier surround him and the Kazekage. I jumped up and tried to reach him until an ANBU grabbed me from behind.

"It's too dangerous!" he cried. I stopped struggling when I saw a dead ninja in front of me. He had tried to get past the barrier but he burned to death upon contact.

'Grandfather.' I stopped when I saw the Kazekage closer.

'Is that Orochimaru!?'

"Why is Orochimaru in Konoha?!"

"I'm sorry," an ANBU said. I ignored him and watched my grandfather begin to fight.

"_**Naomi**_," someone whispered. I turned around and saw no one.

"So this is how a Hokage battle is," someone said in awe. I turned back around and saw powerful attack after another counter each other.

'_Grandfather, please be okay,_' I prayed. I heard someone laugh in my head.

_'Don't worry. I promise I'll come back.'_

_'Grandpa…'_

* * *

_AN: Winter Break is almost here :) that makes me happy. and you know what else would make me happy..._

_REVIEWS!!! 3 I don't care if you already reviewed but just praise my story more 3 LOL XP_

_Hopefully I can actually finish this fanfic :x _


	9. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto.

wow I haven't updated this story in like...8 months?! i think that's right ; well without further ado here is the next chapter to Childhood. It's kind of short...

Childhood (cont.)

Various fights had started all throughout Konoha and fires burned brightly in the distance.. The stadium was already filled with Jounin's and ANBU's, who were fighting one another. Civilians were asleep and were safe from the fight around them. Naomi already noticed that Gaara and Sasuke were gone. Baki and Genma were fighting. Most of the Genins were sleeping; except for…she scoped the area and didn't see a single head of yellow. Naruto was gone and so was that pink-haired girl, Sakura. She could see Kakashi staring at the hole in the wall before turning back to his fight.

'I'm going after them.' She jumped high into the air and landed at the entrance of the stadium. Naomi raced through the village, following the unique chakra that only belonged to Gaara. _BANG!!_ A large explosion rang throughout the village and Naomi fell onto her side from the force. She recovered quickly and jumped up. A gasp of surprise escaped her lips when she saw a brown three-headed snake tearing through the Leaf Village. Suddenly hundreds of shadows appeared behind the snake and she watched as the Sand and Sound ninjas attacked the Leaf.

'Why?' was the only thought running through her head.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"What are you drawing?" asked Gaara._

_"You and me," she replied as she showed the unfinished picture to Gaara._

_"…you don't look happy."_

_"It's not finished."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not going to finish it."_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Look out!" She was quickly pushed out of the way of a wayward kunai and she mumbled her thanks to her rescuer.

"Naomi?! Are you alright?" Naomi opened her eyes and saw a head of bright yellow hair.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

"Let's go!" Naruto quickly took off but another large explosion caused her to pause and look back. She shook her head to get rid of the sense of foreboding that hung over her and quickly followed after Naruto. She slowly let Naruto get ahead of her and when she finally saw him catch up with Shikamaru and Sakura; she turned around to go in a different direction. The forest loomed over the horizon and she quickened her steps. Then she felt it, a small shift in the wind and she pulled out a kunai and deflected the one aimed for her neck. Two Sound ninjas towered over her small form and she frowned in annoyance.

"The Leaf Village has truly fallen to the weak," said the larger ninja as he criticized her small form.

"And the Sound has fallen to the idiotic," she spat out.

"Bitch!" He ran towards her with his fists and attempted to punch her but she dodged his fists and delivered a strong blow to his stomach. He was pushed back slightly but he quickly fell when a kunai cut his neck. The blood sprayed and Naomi watched in wonder.

"Red rain," she whispered to herself. The second ninja attacked her but met the same fate as his partner. As the bodies and blood rained down on the once peaceful village Naomi glanced up at the sun and saw a rainbow surround it in ethereal colors.

'_Hebi_.'

She left the battlefield and ran into the forest.

'Henge.' In a cloud of smoke a dark figure emerged.

"Damn! We lost her!" a Sand ninja cried as he stared at the wooden figure.

A shadow in the darkness of the trees smirked when she saw them run around in circles looking for her. She stayed still until she was sure that there was no one around in a 5 mile radius. The sky had darkened with menacing black clouds and it liked it would burst any second. She closed her eyes and when she saw where Gaara was she took off in that direction. A large rise in chakra made her stumble, but she continued on.

'He promised me. He's not going to die.' With that thought in mind she raced towards Gaara. She passed various ninjas that were fighting their enemy. They ignored her; engrossed in their battle for their village and their lives. As she ran deeper into the forest the cries of death grew muffled by the thick woods. The sound of any wildlife was gone. The animals knew that it wasn't safe so they were all hiding somewhere safe. She slowed down when she felt a familiar presence.

'Sasuke.' He was fighting with Temari. She was in the center of a ring of fire. Naomi looked back up at Sasuke and a huge flame was blown at Temari. She quickly dispelled the fire with her fan and blew a gust of wind in his direction. He dodged quickly but he landed on a branch with sand on it and he fell. Naomi watched as Temari threw three kunai's at his falling figure. As Temari walked towards the fallen Sasuke he disappeared and in his place was a log. From the distance she was standing, Naomi knew it was safe from the bomb. It blew up in Temari's face and she flew backwards.

"I'm sorry but I don't have all day to deal with you." With that being said he jumped off after Gaara and Kankuro.

"Damn it! I have to protect Gaara…" Naomi stood there in the shadows debating if she should go to Temari or not.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Naomi was walking to the playground when two older children stepped in front of her. She stepped back in fear, but took a deep breath and took a defensive stance. The boy with strange paintings on his face began to laugh at her and it enraged her. She marched up to him and kicked him in the shin._

_"What was that for?!" he yelled._

_"Meanie!" she cried as she stuck her tongue at him. The girl next to him laughed at his misfortune._

_"You have some spirit, little girl," she said as she ruffled her hair. The boy made a noise of disagreement before standing back up._

_"Damn that really hurt," he complained._

_"Stop being such a baby. How are you ever going to become a good ninja if you can't even handle a little girl kicking you, Kankuro?"_

_"Shut up, Temari!"_

_Naomi watched in silence as they bickering back and forth._

_"Ano?"_

_"WHAT?!" She winced at the volume._

_"I have somewhere I have to be. So if you would just excuse me." She bowed respectfully at them before walking past them._

_"Wait…we have something we want to ask you…It's about Gaara." Naomi stopped and turned around. Kankuro was about to say something, but Temari stopped him._

_"I'll say it…Please be careful around Gaara. We're worried that your friendship might harm both of you."_

_"Don't worry, Temari-nee-san. Gaara wouldn't hurt me." _

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Naomi sighed as those last words came back to her. Her eyes began to blur but she quickly shook the tears away. Taking a couple deep breaths she calmed herself.

"Temari-nee-san?" Naomi called out quietly. Temari looked up at her and gasped. Naomi pulled the mask from her face.

"N-Naomi?!" she cried in shock. "We all thought Gaara killed you," she said bluntly.

"No…someone saved me…" Suddenly the bracelet on her wrist began to burn and she cried out as she cradled her hand in the other.

"What's wrong?!" Temari asked. She got up and wobbled towards Naomi. She grabbed her wrist and examined the glowing bracelet. She tried to break the bracelet off but Naomi stopped her.

"Don't it's very important to me," she gasped out. "It's okay…you go ahead and protect Gaara. And don't tell Gaara about me." Naomi gently pushed Temari away and watched as she left her with only a backward glimpse.

Temari was glad her brothers weren't too far ahead of her, but she was worried if Sasuke caught up with them. She heard Kankuro before she saw him. She landed next to him and threw a worried glance at Gaara. She wanted to shake him awake and tell him that Naomi was alive, but her pained expression flashed through her mind and she sighed sadly.

'Naomi.'

Naomi screamed as another wave of heat burned her skin. She grabbed the bracelet and ripped it off. The bracelet had disrupted her chakra flow and she could see the scars appearing on her wrists and hands.

"Damn it," she whispered. Once the bracelet was off it stopped glowing and she watched in dismay as in crumbled in her hand.

_'Grandpa?!'_ She stood up, supporting her body on the tree behind her and stared at the smoke marring the clear blue sky. The pain receded and Naomi hid her scars with her own henge. Confusion was written on her face as she stood up. She wanted to run to her grandfather to see if he was alright, but she wanted to run to Gaara.

_'I promise I'll come back.'_ 'That's right…He promised me.' She hugged her burned wrist to her chest as tears dampened her mask. As the tears fell she bent on the ground and began to pick up the broken pieces of her bracelet. She gently wrapped the pieces into a piece of cloth and placed it into her kunai pouch. She wiped the tears from her eyes and gave out a short laugh.

"I've been crying a lot today," she said bitterly. She got up and jumped up, but in midair she fell towards the ground and screamed in pain. It wasn't like when the bracelet burned her wrist and disrupted her chakra. It felt as if her heart was being pulled out slowly and someone was squeezing it. Her heart felt like exploding from the pain, but as she began to lose consciousness the pain receded. The darkness embraced her and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

--

Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY!! this story like died in my brain I didn't know how to continue it...I've been slightly occupied so ;; Forgive me. I feel like I'm putting to many flashbacks in my story, but I'm someone that likes to explain things in detail I guess.


	10. Chapter 9

Childhood

Childhood

**CHAPTER 9**

__"mi…Naomi," someone called out gently. She opened her eyes slowly and groaned as the sunlight flooded her eyes.

"Naomi." She sat up slowly and saw that she was in her room again and her grandfather was standing next to her bed. "Get up, lazy," he said with a smile. Naomi yawned and glared at him playfully. She sat up with much difficulty and when she tried to stand she couldn't find the strength.

"I-I can't stand up," she said. She winced at the fear she heard in her own voice. She felt his hands grab hers and pull her up.

"Thank you." Her eyes widened in shock when she saw Gaara instead of her grandfather, but as soon as she blinked he was gone. She looked around and saw that now she was in a field and her grandfather was standing in front of her.

"Grandpa?" He turned to her and she gasped when she saw every deceased Hokage's standing next to him, sad smiles flickering on their lips.

"What's going on?"

"Naomi," he started, "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, Naomi," he said sadly as he kissed her forehead gently. He turned around and she tried to reach out to grab his cloak as it fluttered past her hand, but her body wouldn't listen to her. She stood there, frozen, as her grandfather walked into the Shinigami's arms.

"Grandpa?!" Naomi shot up from her bed and fell back with a groan. It was dark, but she could still see that she was in a bed. After the nausea passed she sat up and pushed the blanket off herself. She winced when she felt her muscles protest against the sudden movement.

"I see you're awake," said a stranger. Naomi jumped off the bed and reached for her kunai pouch, but found that it was gone.

"Who are you?" she asked quietly. A lamp was lit and she hissed when the light hit her eyes. She blinked her eyes several times and waited for them to adjust.

"Where am I?" she demanded.

"I don't think you are in the position to ask questions." She glared at him, but when he stepped into the light she gasped. She desperately tried to remember his name, but only drew a blank.

"I know you," she said confusion lacing her voice.

"You should. I rescued you, twice," he said amused. She stared at his face and gasped.

_"What's your name?" I asked shyly. The man that had saved me took off his mask and I saw that he was just a few years older than me._

_"It's Ka-._

"Ka…Kabuto!" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him. His eyes widened in shock. He was not expecting that kind of reaction. Awkwardly he wrapped his own arms around her small form. She pulled back quickly and blushed. Kabuto grabbed her arms and held her in front of him. She blushed when she saw his gaze move up and down her body. She blushed even brighter when she saw that she was only wearing her underwear and bandages.

"Do they hurt?" he asked suddenly. She stared at him in confusion, but then understood when she felt him touch the scars on her hands and arms.

"Sometimes," she said sadly. She saw his hands glow a gentle green as they ran over her skin. It stung and she violently jerked her hands from his. She stumbled backwards and held her shaking hands.

"What was that for?!" she shrieked. It had hurt as much as the attacks she had gotten in the past few days.

"It seems the seal is still there," he said out loud.

"What seal?"

"That one." He pointed to her chest and she felt her heart grip in fear. Her hands moved to her chest and she could feel the faint beating of her heart.

"What are you talking about?" she whispered.

"When he was around it always hurt didn't it," he said. It wasn't a question it was a statement. "Whenever he felt anger it would hurt the most. When you were around him it would hurt because of that seal." Kabuto could see the wheels turning in her head as she thought back. "This seal connects you two to each other."

She jumped blindly through the trees trying desperately to get back to her village. To get back to the kind grandfather she knew who would be waiting for her. She stumbled and she landed painfully on a branch below her. She winced when she stood up and leaned on her injured leg. She stared down at her body and grimaced. It would be too suspicious to come back hours after the war has ended so Kabuto had injured her greatly. Most of the blood had stopped flowing from open cuts and gashes and had left ugly red scabs on her skin. She felt familiar chakra signatures coming her way and she sat back down on the branch tiredly.

"Naomi!" She looked up and smiled weakly at

The gates that protected the village had large holes in it and buildings were crumbling or struggling to stay up. Various ninjas were still running around the village helping the villagers carry their loved ones to the grave. The names of the ninjas were quickly jotted down on a scroll and quickly forgotten by the ninjas. The weather depressed her even more. Dark storm clouds hung over the village and it seemed like at any moment it would burst open and flood the village in grief and sorrow

'Why?' Suddenly something dark erupted. She didn't remember what she did or what happened, but when she came to she was in her room. Tears were running down her face and the broken pieces of her bracelet were stabbed into her bleeding wrist. Her door was thrown open and Konohamaru launched himself into her arms.

"Naomi!" he cried as he hugged her tightly. She winced in pain and he quickly pulled back.

"You're bleeding?!" he cried as he gently held her wrist.

"Konohamaru, why do these things always happen to us?" He didn't answer and began to pull out the broken pieces of metal from her wrist. She quietly observed him and saw that his body was shaking when he had put the last piece away she hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered sadly. Konohamaru began to wail and Naomi's hold on him tightened as he cried into her shoulder.

"Grandpa died!" Even though she knew he had passed on she didn't want to believe it.

"I know," she said as she continued to calm her distraught brother. Tears silently rolled down her cheeks and fell on his back. Soon his even breaths were the only sounds she could hear. She picked him up and gently set him on the bed. As she stood up Konohamaru grabbed the hem of her shirt.

"Don't leave me," he cried unconsciously after saying that he let go.

"I would never leave you," Naomi said. She kissed his forehead and fell asleep next to him.

The next morning the sky was dark with clouds that seemed so heavy, but not one drop of rain fell. Naomi silently changed into a black kimono for the Hokage's funeral and as soon as she was done she walked out to meet Konohamaru. The village was eerily quiet as they made their way to the wake in silence. Many people were already waiting for the funeral to start. Only the ninjas had gathered for the funeral and all of them just stood there. No one cried and Naomi wanted to scream, yell, and cry at them for not protecting him. She had lost her grandfather and it hurt so much. Her grip on Konohamaru's hand tightened and he squeezed back in reassurance. She smiled sadly behind her mask as they walked to the front. She could feel the curious stares aimed at her as she walked to the front. She stood next to Naruto, but they did not greet each other. Underneath the monuments of the past Hokage's was a picture of her grandfather along with pictures of other ninjas that had died fighting to protect Konoha. Everyone stood in silence to mourn the death of the Fourth Hokage and one by one rain fell as if the world wanted the tears the ninjas couldn't.

"The funeral for the Third Hokage who lost his life in this battle as well as the other ninjas, who gave their lives, will begin now." The bells rang to signal the beginning and one by one genin's, Chuunin's, Jounin's and other ninjas placed a single white flower in front of his picture. Konohamaru began to cry into his hand and Naomi felt helpless. What could she say when she was hurting just as much as he was. Iruka bent down and placed his hand on Konohamaru's shoulder and hugged him. She took a glance up at the sky as the rain began to fall. Rain fell onto her face and a few tears soaked into her mask. She walked behind Naruto and when she was standing in front of his picture she held the carnation to her heart before setting it down. Naomi went back and stood next to Naruto again.

'Why?" Naomi stared at Naruto as he repeated the question she had been asking herself.

"Why do people risk their lives for others?"

"When one person dies…he disappears along with his past, present and future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprisingly easy ways. Hayate was one of them. Those who die have goals and dreams, but everyone has something as important as those. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers…people who are important to you; they trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth and the strings that bind them becomes thicker and stronger as time goes by. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that because it's important…"

'I think I understand, somewhat, but, it still hurts when someone dies."

"Yes, it does hurt," Naomi whispered quietly. She placed her hand to her heart and bowed her head as a lone tear fell to the ground.


End file.
